kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Winter 2018 Event/E-4
|reward_casual_1 = |reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 1 |reward_easy_2 = |reward_easy_2_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 1 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 1 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 1 |reward_medium_4 = |reward_medium_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 1 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 1 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 }} Historical Fleet: Battle of Leyte Gulf The Center Force (Kurita Fleet) The most powerful attacking force during the Battle of Leyte Gulf led by Takeo Kurita. Members of this fleet will gain a post-cap modifier of 115% on nodes O, Q, R , X and W. * (F)BB: , , , , * CA(V): , , , , , , , , , * CL: , * DD: , , , , , , , , , , Note: is not part of the Kurita fleet historically, but can be used in this map to meet the requirements. Meanwhile, is historically part of the Kurita fleet, but she cannot be used in this map to meet the requirement. The Southern Force (Nishimura Fleet) The vanguard of the "Southern Force" during the Battle of Leyte Gulf led by Shōji Nishimura. Members of this fleet will gain a post-cap modifier of 120% on node N. * BBV: , * CAV: * DD: , , , Phases *Unlocking the Boss node *Defeating the *There are no air raids on your LBAS on this map for both pre-clear and post-clear Unlocking the Boss node *Depending on your difficulty, the requirement will be slightly different: **'Hard': A+ Rank Node **'Medium': B+ Rank Node **'Easy': Reach node **'Casual': Reach node *South Route requires the use of Striking Force Fleet (3rd Fleet) consisting of Nishimura Fleet Members of 3 (Easy) / 4 (Medium) / 6 (Hard) for the Shortest Route. **If you choose to use the Nishimura Fleet, the strategy isn't much different from doing E-2. ***Unlike E-2 however, bringing a Submarine will off-route you to . **Use of Support Expedition (All-Members Sparkled) is highly recommended for additional support on all nodes. **You are recommended to send your LBAS to focus on Node especially. ***Use of LBAS Aircraft with ASW capabilities such as is highly recommended to get rid of the Troll Submarine which is included in the node, as the Enemy Fleet in this node can appear in Line Ahead and can cause trouble for your fleet. **Use of the Vanguard Formation is highly recommended throughout this route. ***If you are in Medium/Hard Mode, in Node N, use of Vanguard Formation is optional but use of Line Ahead is more recommended so that Vanguard Formation does not cause your fleet to become unable to obtain A+ Rank Victory somehow (though the chance of this happening is low). *'On Easy/Casual', it is possible to easily complete this phase using a Fleet of multiple Submarines. **In this case you are recommended to focus your LBAS on Nodes and as there are multiple Enemy Destroyers/Light Cruisers capable of high ASW attacks and may even appear in Echelon Formation, which can harm your Submarines. **Use of Support Expedition can be considered just in case. *Once you fulfill this Phase, the Boss node will become open for you. Defeating the Boss *You are required to use Surface Task Force Combined Fleet while having the minimum required number of Kurita/Suzuki Fleet Historical Members to go down the Shortest Route. **The required Number of Historicals are: ***5 for Easy (丙) ***7 for Medium (乙) ***10 for Hard (甲) Recommendations *You are recommended to use a fleet setup of 2-4 (F)BB / 0-2 CA(V) / 2 CVL + 1 CL / 2-3 DD / 0-2 CA / 0-2 CLT. **On Medium and Hard, bringing one AO with two Underway Replenishments can help for securing the final kill. **Please note you may only bring 3 slow ships maximum in your fleet. ***Unusually, it seems increasing speed with turbine + boiler combinations does not help avoid the longer routing. *If you possess them, forms can help fulfill both the CVL and two of the historical ship requirements, giving you more options for other types of ships to use for your fleet. *As this map has high air power requirements, you are highly recommended to equip your CVLs with fighters only. (Saiun is optional) *Use of CAV(s) with can help supplement your Air Power and enable you to avoid Air Parity in Nodes and . **However there are enemy patterns with air power requirement as high as 648 for AS (in Medium & Hard) in Node , where you will unfortunately have to deal with Air Parity. **You may just choose to deal with having Air Parity in Nodes and so that you can use a on one of your CVLs, and don't have to be forced to bring a CAV. ***Easy mode only requires around 300+ AS, while Casual mode is much lower giving you more flexibility and the availability to use Bombers on your CVL. *As node contains 6 (in all difficulties), you are highly recommended to send one of your LBAS into this node. *You are highly recommended to use a fully sparkled support expedition fleet for pre-boss nodes as without it, you will most likely have several occasions of having multiple ships go into heavy damage, especially in Nodes and . **Use of support expedition fleets in the boss node is optional, but is highly recommended you do so for final kill. Disabling Boss Attack in Night Battle *The Boss will not attack your fleet during Night Battle if none of your fleet members has a , avoid using it. **You may use and instead. Friend Fleet The Friend Fleet is a new mechanic in which an automatic battle phase is triggered at the boss node during the start of the night battle phase before the engagement of player escort fleets. An NPC fleet arrives to fire at the enemy combined fleet in a standard top-to-bottom fashion; therefore, the enemy fleet that your escort fleet will engage in night battle may change depending on the NPC fleet's actions. There are 5 NPC fleets (shown below in no particular order). It is possible to prevent one or more undesired NPC fleets from appearing by using a ship contained in the friend fleet in the player main and/or escort fleets (support expeditions do not count). However, it is always possible for the 19th Destroyer Division fleet to appear regardless of fleet composition (perhaps to make at least one NPC fleet always available). Map progression Map before unlocking the boss node X. Winter_2018_Event_E-4_Map.png Full map after unlocking the boss node X. |spacing=small|bordercolor=transparent|captionalign=center|hideaddbutton=true|widths=300}} LBAS Flight Range